Fandomized
by Weasley's Revenge
Summary: Late one night Ziva shows Tony the fascinating world of Deep Six fanficiton. Now Tony is stuck wondering how in the world his Crazy Ninja Chick new so much about the stangeness that is fandom. Fluffy little threeshot. Tiva friendship. Hints of Jibbs.
1. Late Night Shocks

**AN:** This is a cute little fluffy oneshot. Thanks to all the wonderful people who make the NCIS community what it is.

"Psss! Tony!" Ziva David's harried whisper broke the silence of the bullpen around eleven o'clock. "DiNozzo!" Tony jolted awake with a snore.

"Don't worry boss, I'm, I'm doing the paper stuff…" He looked confused for a moment.

"I'm not Gibbs you idiot. Come over here I've found something much more important than paperwork." She gestured for him to come look at her computer. "Look at this, Tony, all of these people."

"Huh?" He rubbed his eyes and stared at the screen in confusion.

"Have you ever heard of…fanfiction?"

"Fan-whatty-what?" He looked at her like she'd just pronounced her undying love of idioms or something similarly preposterous.

"Fanfiction it when people take characters from books and movies and things and write about them."

"Okay so what should I care about this fan--" he searched for the word, "fan-stuff?"

"Because my little hairy butt, there is fan_fiction_ about us." She clicked on one of the numerous links that adorned the internet page.

"Ummm…why?"

"A certain Mr. Thom E. Gemcity has made us very popular people. See people write all kinds of stories about his characters." She began to read aloud from the story she had clicked on:

_Author's Note: Okay so I am totally in love with Deep Six and special agent Tommy and Lisa make the cutest couple and like OMG I just had to write this story. Disclaimer: This belongs to the totally amazing man I'm going to marry Thom E. Gemcity._

"Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight. There are people who want to _marry_ McGiggle? What in the—"

"Shush, Tony let me read you some more."

_Liaison officer Lisa stared across the bullpen captivated by her new partner officer Tommy. This was so different than what she was used to. So new and foreign. She was so unaccustomed to the way things worked here, and on top of that she had the biggest attraction the cocky Italian frat boy that was supposed to be her partner._

"People actually write this stuff! That's kinda sad." He patted her on the shoulder and went to sit back down.

"You have not heard the worst yet. They have these things called ships," he went to interrupt her, but she held her finger over his lips, "It stands for relationships. Anyway the majority of people on this site ship Tisa, Pibbs, and McAmy. There is also a good deal of slash."

"You're losing me here Lisa—er—I mean Ziva."

"They are all smosh names, yes, like Brangelina or TomKat. So that means the most common pairings are you and me, the Director and Gibbs, and McGee and Abby."

"Go figure and this slashy business…"

"Slash is Male/Male or Female/Female."

"Let me guess it's all hot girl on girl between you and Abby." Ziva resisted the urge to hit and satisfied herself instead by telling him what the most popular pairing was.

"Nope, mostly Tibbs/Tommy fluff."

"What's fluff?" He looked scared and slightly offended.

"Fluff is cute sweet stuff that makes you feel…well all fluffy and warm inside."

"Oh, well that's…disturbing on a level that I was unaware existed."

"You asked," She smiled. "Any more questions?"

"Only one," he looked like he was really thinking about this question, "Why do you know all about fanfiction?"

**AN:** End oneshot. I hope you liked it. Tell me if you want more lighthearted Tiva because I do have some ideas I just usually write the sad stuff. :) Also I am in no way against same-sex partnerships or people who ship slash that is just how I would imagine Tony reacting.


	2. Poor Thom

**AN: **My cute oneshot has turned into what appears to be a threeshot (part three in the works). This one has more of a Jibbs slant. Again thank you to all the wonderful people who call this fabulous fandom home.

When McGee entered the bullpen the next morning, he was instantly alarmed. Tony sat at his desk grinning like fool and twiddling a remote between his hands. "Hey, Mr. Gemcity." Yeah, this was definitely not good. Tony got up and clicked the remote he held. The plasma screen was taken over by a page filled with blue links. "Did you know, Thom, that people write this little thing called fanfiction?"

"Well, yeah, Abby—"

"Not helping yourself McGee." Ziva's accented voice signaled her arrival.

Tony clicked on one of the links. "Probie, this is _my_ life. Do you see this? People. Are. Writing. About. Me."

"Technically they're writing about Agent Tommy." This earned McGee a head-slap.  
"Oh I'm so sorry, _Thom. _How do you think _Tibbs _would react to this little story about _Penny _and _L.J.?_ Again Tony clicked on one of the links, and he started to read aloud.

_She kicked off her new stilettos as she settled onto the gray couch in her office. It had been a very long day. Tibbs had pushed every one of her buttons and now…" _

Tony's voice trailed off as his mouth fell open with a pop. "That's, that's," Tony stammered, for once at a loss for words.

"Creepy," McGee supplied.

"Accurate," Ziva corrected carefully contemplating the screen.

"Since when do you stare at Gibbs naked? Jeeze Z. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Not that! I mean the setting. McGee you do not go into that much detail about the director's office. Do you?"

"No, McGreggor doesn't spend a lot of time with Jenny-er-Penny."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying, Officer David, is this in fact an inside job?"

"It would appear to be so." She looked very thoughtful for a moment. "Check the author's page." Tony clicked on yet another brilliantly blue link (The Red Fox). It led to a very sparse page that had only a few clues to the mystery author's identity.

_ Age: 43_

_ Occupation: Federal Agent_

_ Love: Coffee, bourbon, sawdust_

_ Warning: None of this is for the kiddies, and updates are sparse._

Tony whistled, "I didn't know she had it in her."

"Red Fox is her codename for security," Ziva concurred.

"Jenny…" McGee was in shock.

"What about her this time McGee?" And if it wasn't Penny's lover.

**AN: **I'm kind of proud of myself. The next one will most likely have Abby unless the plot bunnies start eating each other. :)


	3. Who Caught the Fox

**AN: **The third and final installment is (finally) here! Thanks for the ride. Still more Jibbs slant to this chapter.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not an easily confused man, but his team had him thinking in circles. He knew that Tony was mad at Tim and he knew that it had something to do with Jenny. Whatever his team had discovered they were doing their darndest to keep it from him. He considered asking Jenny but decided he liked certain appendages too much to risk opening this can of worms. He resorted to the next best thing—Abby.

Her lab was filled with its usual upbeat music as he entered. "_El Jefe _there's no case—unless I missed something—did I miss something—I don't usually miss things like that-"

"Relax Abbs, there isn't a case, but I need your help." He bestowed her with a Caf-Pow.

After taking a long sip, she turned to him, "What can I do for you?"

"The entire team is on edge, you know why." It wasn't a question, more like a statement of fact.

Abby looked uncomfortable, "Well, you remember Tim's book?"

"Yeah, _Deep _Whatever," he supplied the answer in a bored tone, "what does it have to do with anything?"

"_Deep Six_, Gibbs, and the team are acting weird because people are writing stories about Tim's book. It's called fanfiction. People take existing characters and put them into stories of their own." She looked to Gibb to make sure he understood.

"Isn't that like plagiarism?" He seemed confused.

"No, not unless Tim says they can't do it. So anyway I showed Ziva who showed Tony who yelled at McGee." She smiled happy with her explanation.

"Then where does Jen come into all of this?" Abby's expression instantly turned into a 100 watt grin.

"Oh, you meant _that _secret."

"Secret, Abby?" his voice had taken on a steely edge.

"I'm not telling you, I like my job too much, but…go to this web address," she quickly scribbled something out on a sheet of paper and handed it to him, "click on some of the links, read some stories, check out the profile." She smirked, "You'll figure it out."

Gibbs was even more confused, but decided it would be best if he just did what Abby told him. He went back to the bullpen and typed in the address she had given him. It took him to a white page with some blue links and a simple description, a description he recognized. He scrolled down the page and started to read one of the little blurby things:

_One night L.J.'s instincts got the better of him. Penny couldn't resist herself in aiding him._

He gulped in a breath and clicked on the link. It was eerily familiar. The team had read _that_. Tim was never writing another book again, and Jen was definitely going to delete all of this if he had any say in the matter. There was only one thing left to do. He stood abruptly and stormed upstairs and into her office.

"Jethro, what-"

"You ever heard of fanficiton, Jenny?" She went bright scarlet.

**AN: **I hope that you liked it. Now that we're through if you have the time I would really appreciate a review. What was your favorite chapter? Moment? All of the reviews I receive are taken to heart, I assure you.


End file.
